Pasado
by SilentCrusade M
Summary: Pues ni yo se como decir de que trata -soy muy mala con esto-


_**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, son de sus respectivos autores...**_

_**El pasado...**_

Yo aún no me puedo perdonar o creer lo que me ocurrió todavía aunque ya haya pasado años de ese incidente todavía lo recuerdo como si apenas hubiera pasado ayer, si soy tan lamentable por recordar el pasado, todos me sonríen y me ayudan, pero como se que en el fondo ellos no me odian, Nanoha y Hayate siempre están conmigo, tengo una madre que me quiere, un hermano que de igual manera me apoya me quiere, a su esposa y amiga mía y claro esta unos adorables sobrinos, me apoyan y yo a ellos por igual, tengo una hija adorada que ella pasó por lo mismo que yo, mi pequeña Vivio es muy inteligente que al verme a la cara sabe bien lo que pienso que hasta me da miedo, se está volviendo como Nanoha me empiezan a leer con mis simples gestos, Signum es mi compañera y a la vez mi amiga de confianza, ella me apoya me tiende la mano cuando lo necesito, me da consejos, claro está ella a vivido en distintas épocas que me da miedo saber su pasado completo, pero, si siempre habrá un "pero" en mi vocabulario.

Pero que hubiese pasado si yo nunca las hubiera conocido en especial a Nanoha, la persona que yo tanto amo, que hubiese ocurrido si nunca me la hubiera topado aquel día, que sería de mi, de mi madre, de Alicia, ellas estarían vivas mientras que yo me voy muriendo poco a poco, o tal vez mi madre me hubiese reconocido y me considerase una hija y no un clon de su adorable y unica hija, tendría dos opciones mi madre una vez yo cumpliese mi misión...

La primera: juntar todas las jewls side y encontrar a Nanoha pero no como Maga, sino más bien como una persona normal y que aún así me diese su apoyo y cariño, una vez encontrarlas todas dárselas a mi madre, que no me golpeara más y que cumpliera su sueño de revivir a mi hermana, que me llevaría con ella y Alicia a Ai-Hazard la Tierra Prometida, que me sonriera a mi igual como lo hacía antes como a mi hermana mayor, que ya no me tratará como un clon fallido y me considerara una hija, que las tres vivieramos juntas, y olvidar por completo a Nanoha...

O tal vez sería la segunda opción y la cual fuese la más probable en mi caso...

O la segunda: sería recuperar todas las jwels side, encontrar a Nanoha y no hacerle caso ni una vez, sólo derrotarla y dejarla ahí sin darle un ápice de amabilidad por mi parte, y hacer que mi madre pueda revivir a mi hermana Alicia y a mi dejarme atrás por ser un clon de su hija, que me olvidará y nunca dejarme salir de las profundidades de la oscuridad, nunca volverla a ver y tampoco dejarme nada, o simplemente me mataría una vez su sueño estuviera cumplido...

Pero no fue ni una ni la otra opción hubo una tercera el cual agradezco, si esa tercera opción la cual nunca tuve planeado, nisiquiera hasta el día de hoy sigo sin poder creérmelo si esa tercera opción que cambió tanto mi forma de ver las cosas, como también descubrir a las personas que tengo el día de hoy...

La tercera opción la cual nunca fue planeada:

Cumplir el deseo de mi madre a toda costa a pesar de tener el total rechazo de ella, conocer a Nanoha, pelear contra ella varias veces ayudarme indirectamente para así cambiar de idea, sobre las jwel side, encontrarme con mi hermano mayor, y conocer a la persona que hoy en día sigue siendo mi madre, "claro Precia es y seguirá siendo mi madre" y de ahí que sucedieran varios acontecimientos, en los cuales conocí a mi pervertida amiga Hayate a Signum y los demás compañeros de trabajo, cosas que me han servido hasta el momento, claro unas son buenas, otras son malas pero sin ello nunca estaría aquí...

-"CORTEN!" -decía Hayate parandose de su lugar-

-"ahora que hayate" -decía la rubia un poco confundida-

-"Ama hayate calmate" -decía una pelirosa agarrando a Hayate por los hombros-

-"Como quieres que me calme si Fate-chan ya se estaba saliendo del tema inicial" -decía sobandose la sien-

De pronto se iban apagado poco a poco las luces hasta llegar a una tenue, después de eso llega Nanoha junto a Vivio y se preguntó que hacían ellas ahí, mientras Vivio iba al lugar en donde se encontraba su Fate-mama, Nanoha fue a donde Hayate y Signum otra vez a preguntar que hacían ellas hasta que Shamal iba llegando con unas tazas de café ya preparadas y de ahí le iba respondiendo poco a poco sus dudas pero al parecer seguía sin entender "que raro verdad"...

-"entonces está es una entrevista hacia Fate-chan en modo 'emo', pero no salió como quería hayate-chan" -decía mientras tenía un dedo en la barbilla y viendo de reojo a Fate-

-"si empezó bien...pero después ella...Ella!" -volvió a ser sujetada por Signum-

Vivio y Fate voltearon para ver cual era el murmullo hasta que decidió acercarse lo suficiente para oír, mientras que Vivio puso una sonrisa llamando a Nanoha para explicarlo mejor...Nanoha al escuchar lo que le decía la pequeña empezó a ruborizarse mientras le seguía diciendo en voz baja, por otro lado Fate seguía sin entender del porque su estado de Hayate, luego va llegando Vita junto con Einhart y Lutecia, al mirar que todos se iban reuniendo sólo pudo suspirar ya un poco cansada fue a donde Nanoha y Vivio las tomo a ambas cpor las manos y las saco de ahí aunque Nanoha seguía en sus pensamientos y paro en seco mirando fijamente a Fate, cuando ella noto que alguien no avanzaba volteo para ver quien podría tratarse, al notar quien era y ver la mirada fija puesta en ella se sonrojo y se quedaron quietas sólo observandse mutuamente.

Vivio se soltó de la mano de Fate y poniéndole un poco de velocidad se alejó de ahí para estar con sus amigas, después señaló a donde se encontraban sus madres pero que hicieran el menor ruido posible para que no las descubrieran, Vivio tomó las manos de Einhart y su "Tía" Hayate, para que vieran mejor mientras las demás con sólo verlas se dieron la idea de que se trataba todo eso, si con sólo ver la reacción de Nanoha y en "que ocurre" de Fate todas se daban la idea, mientras ellas en ningun momento se dieron cuenta de los ojos posados en ambas.

-"e-etto Fate-chan yo" -no podía terminar la frase tal vez por la vergüenza que tenía en ese momento-

-"Nanoha que ocurre" -hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de decir la cobriza, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente-"...y-yo Nanoha verás...yo, yo quiero" -fue interrumpida por un par dedos-

-"shh, Fate-chan, Vivio ya me dijo la razón del porque Hayate-chan se puso así, me hace feliz eso" -le decía mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que tanto adoraba Fate-

Ambas se miraban tiernamente, Vivio sonreía feliz, pero a la vez mirando de reojo a esa persona que tanto le gustaba en secreto, pensando que así esa persona la viera de esa forma tan cariñosa y no como una niña menor que va en la escuela elemental, no ella quería que la viera como una mujercita (en este caso) y no como la hija de Nanoha Takamachi la A de ases, y Fate T. Harlaown la enforcer mejor solicitada y la mas veloz de toda la TSAB, no quería que viera a Vivio Takamachi T. Harlaown (mucho apellido lo se UwU) y no como la sombra de sus madres pero para poder lograr que la viera de esa manera tenía que trabajar duro para poder conseguirlo y así ser reconocida por la persona que quería.

_a su vez Hayate y Einhart_

Einhart le daba vergüenza el ver a esas personas juntas como si todo a su alrededor desaparecia, veía como conversaron con sólo la mirada ya que las palabras estaban de más en esa ocasión, pensando en una persona de coletas muy fuerte pero a la vez culta para sus cosas, si esa persona que estaba en sus pensamientos pero no sabría si serían correspondidos ya que eran totalmente diferentes pero a la vez tenían una sola cosa en común pensando que tal vez, sólo tal vez tendría una oportunidad así que sólo sonreía pero de una forma que Hayate se percató para que después mirara a Vivio y cuando noto su mirada le sonrió como siempre y enseguida mirar a ese par, pensando en como le haría para no ser asesinada antes de hacer algo al respecto.

Mientras tanto Shamal, Signum estaban platicando con Vita y Lutecia de la pareja de enamoradas que estaban en ese lugar, empezaron a reír y diciendo lo que todos ya sabían y agradecía que ocurriera la tercera opción después de todo, aunque sufrió mucho ahora tenía una familia al igual que ellas.

-"Se imaginan si ese par no se hubiese aparecido ante nosotras ese día" -ellas negaron-,

Claro que no, ninguna de ellas se imaginaron esa posibilidad de que estarían haciendo en estos momentos, serían las mismas personas o serían otro tipo de personas, ni siquiera se lo querían imaginar ya que de seguro no serían tan felices como lo están el día de hoy.

Hayate si se enfadó porque no resultó como pensó en su plan, pero saco una sonrisa satisfecha al saber que aunque Fate tuviera su pasado triste aún así sacaba una sonrisa con tal de no preocuparlas tanto a ella como a Nanoha, si tampoco ella puede negar que tuvo un pasado triste pero tampoco muy feliz que digamos, sino más bien solitario hasta que conoció a sus guardianes y ahora familia, las miraba tranquilamente hasta que recordó a alguien dando una sonrisa un poco amarga a su parecer, que aunque tampoco estuviera a su lado sabe que siempre esa persona la cuidará.

Después de un rato Hayate les gritó ya un poco desesperada que no hicieran otra cosa aparte de observarse (sólo paso unos pocos minutos), ellas se sonrojaron para que después la miraran, se tomaron de la mano y fueron junto a ellas si a la familia que poco a poco iba creciendo a pasar los años, después de un rato llegaron los demás Yuuno, Arf, Zafira, Rein, Agito Erio Caro Subaru y por último Teana, los que antes eran los pequeños al cuidado de Nanoha y ahora son su orgullo, lucharon con valentía por cumplir sus sueños, fueron hasta donde las demás para reunirse.

Fate salió de ahí a tomar un poco de aire fresco, la brisa le pegaba suavemente su cara y dijo casi en un susurro.

_"Si está opción que nunca pensé y nunca plantee está mejor aunque, mi madre y mi hermana no estén a mi lado soy feliz y ojalá y ellas estén igualmente felices"_

-"que haces aquí Fate-chan allá adentro está la fiesta bueno aunque faltan tu hermano y tú madre" -me decía Hayate tomándome del hombro-

-"sólo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, aunque me pregunto porque hiciste que recordara mi pasado Hayate" -le decía Fate dándose la vuelta y mirándola un poco confundida-

-"saber muy bien del porque Fate-chan" -le dijo con una sonrisa-

-"porque hoy es el día en que conoci a Nanoha, no es asi?" -mientras miraba a Hayate y afirmó con la cabeza-

Si hoy es el día en que la conocí, hoy es el día en que mi mundo cambio por completo, hoy es el día en que vi una luz en mi oscuro camino.

No importa cuantas veces trate de cambiar mi pasado ahí me encontraré con Nanoha, sin importar cual fuese el resultado ya que mi destino era es y seguirá siendo Nanoha.

Así que nunca cambiaría mi pasado por nada.

-"vamos Fate-chan vamos adentro Nanoha-chan te tiene algo que dar" -me decía Hayate mientras tomaba mi brazo para que entraramos-

-"ella ya me dio más de lo que esperaba" -le respondi con una sonrisa-

-"pues díselo tu" me dijo dándome un ligero empujón hacia adentro dando una sonrisa-

Cuando me fijé para ver porque tanto misterio tanto de Nanoha cono de Hayate para hacer que estuviera en este día, de repente mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y con una sonrisa que yo jamás imagine haría de nuevo, tratando de calmar mis lágrimas lo único que pude pronunciar fue GRACIAS.

XD

UwU

TwT

_bueno espero y les haya gustado este one-shot muy corto y que salió de no se donde XD ya creo que saben la respuesta de a quien se refería cada una de ellas, y sobre Nanoha que le trató de decir a Fate y si no pues no le habrán entendido o.o)?..._

_Sin más hasta haber cuando vuelvo a escribir otra cosa de ellas XD..._


End file.
